Hinode
by Event Horizon-Argus Black
Summary: A few years after the end of 02 so the relationship between Sora and Takeru wouldn't cause millions to retch on their keyboards. This fic leaves some space for me to continue... Don't like, don't read: simple as that.


I guess you could put this in the narrow category of Takora  
or Sokeru. Which is it? Anyway, the characters in this fic don't  
belong to me - but you knew that - didn't you? It basically has no  
plot and the unexperienced fingers of my newbie-ness are easily seen.  
But I just couldn't ignore the idea that came to me in a dream,  
right? Enjoy?  
By the way, I'm not going to be a total wanker. Hinode means sunrise.  
But you knew that, didn't you - you amazing bilinguist...

  
  
  
  


Hinode

  
  
"Is that okay with you, Sor?" Of course it was okay. I had broken up with Tai about a week ago, and Matt had already made his intentions clear. He invited me to one of those outdoor mazes as a friend, but we both knew he would like to make this an official date. I tried, for my credit, to make him understand that I didn't have feelings for him at this time. So consequently, ever the gentleman, he brought his brother TK along. Lo and behold, his immaculate manners were making him ask my permission.  
"Sure, why not? I'd love to spend the day with two blondes by my side!" I answered cheerfully. Satisfied, Yamato paid our admission, and we started off. He and I walked side by side as we explored, and Takeru trailed behind. For such a talented musician, he sure did suck at this. Ten minutes later, we were hopelessly lost.  
  
"Umm... maybe we should turn around," he stated to the dead end in front of us. I nodded in agreement. "Takeru, lead on," he commanded, and suddenly our order was reversed. Seizing the opportunity of his little brother's eyes being elsewhere, he slowly wrapped his fingers around mine. I was going to pull away, really I was, but something about that simple gesture was so nice that I let him hold my hand. Takeru kept getting farther and farther ahead - he was the intellectual in the family - and I was starting to worry about him. Matt, on the other hand - who couldn't have cared less - pulled his fingers away and reached up to brush the hair hanging in my face behind my ear. I inhaled loudly, surprised, and he took it as encouragement. As TK walked out of sight, he slipped the same hand around my waist and pulled me close for a soft kiss. As uncomfortable as it was, I didn't have the heart to pull away from the poor boy who had longed for this contact. I let him kiss me. Let his rebellious hair dance across my brow.  
  
His hand still touching the small of my back, we caught up to TK. He had come across a dead end, too.  
"Man, this is harder than I thought," he stated the obvious. "I heard some other people in this direction, and thought maybe I was on the right track." Mistaken, we turned around, Matt and I again in front. Only without his possessive hand.

After what seemed like hours, we began to hear voices. No, we weren't going crazy - well, maybe some of us were - there were actual people off to our left. Excited to find the end and end this awkward exercise in human relationships, Yamato gleefully jogged ahead, following his ears. The three of us caught up with another group. There were six altogether, and judging by the predominance of red hair, all from the same family. Loaded with questions, Matt sprang into action. 'How have you been doing?' 'How long have you been here?' 'Do you know where you're going?' 'Can we follow you?' The pointless questions gave him something to do, and I found myself at the back of the group with Takeru.  
  
He faced rigidly ahead. For a sixteen-year-old, he sure was serious. His pace had slowed, and the smooth locks that framed his face swung lightly. This time, I seized the opportunity. As the others rounded a corner, I trailed my fingers lightly against the back of his hand. Surprised, he turned his head. I tried to keep a straight face; oh, I tried! Nevertheless, the edges of my mouth curved up in a small smile. He took notice, but his attention returned to the task at hand. A few minutes later, I tried again. Bolder, I used my index finger to trace up his forearm, stopping at his black t-shirt. This time he didn't turn to look at me, his frame only shuddered slightly. Less than a minute passed, and this time I raised my hand further. My thumb felt for his jugular and caressed the path of his blood, moving up and down in a slow elipse. His blue eyes started to close and he began to breathe heavier. This wasn't mindless acceptance - no, this was willing submission. I removed my hand and we kept walking, still not attracting the worried looks of his older brother. Before my next attempt, I let nearly five minutes disappear.  
  
We slowed our pace even further and the others were barely visible. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him licking his lips, craving my next idea. Oh, he was so beautiful. The short little child and the gangly adolescent had left; leaving me with a slender teenager who was starting to perspire. I could literally see his thoughts wander as his mouth opened to compensate for lack of air. His ribcage rose faster the more deeply I scruntinized. He had let his hair grow out and it was chin length, darkened by age. The top layer he'd gotten bleached, and as I stared, I wondered why Kari had let him go so easily. He was sporting dark blue jean shorts that were well worn and showed off his tan legs. Always with a sense of humor, his chest was covered with the aforementioned black t-shirt that said 'Do Not X-Ray'. This I set my focus on.  
  
Our motley gang had dissolved around a corner and I gathered the cotton collar in both hands, turning him to face me. Like a hungry lioness, I feasted on his face, devouring everything I could. He responded eagerly, and wrapped one hand around my waist, the other playing through my short hair. I opened my mouth greedily and dove into his, feeling out all the warm little spaces that made him Takeru. He pulled me tighter, slowly rubbing my back, and I released my grip on his shirt. Daintily, I sought the hem and pulled my fingers underneath, stroking his firm, fuzzy abdomen. This must have startled him, because he pulled away, giggling bashfully behind his grin. I couldn't help but smile as well, and this time he moved. Still holding me, he kissed the edge of my chin gently, travelling down my neck in a hot line until he reached the impassable border of my shirt. Takeru pulled his face up to reach mine and our lips met briefly in a cautious embrace. A loud, raucous noise meters ahead pulled us out of our reverie and we jogged up to meet the rest of the group - finally finding the exit.

The ride home was less fun. Matt must have sensed something, but neither one of us let on. TK was sitting behind us again, so there was no chance to continue what we'd started. The blue SUV pulled up to my apartment and I got out, running up to the other side of the car.  
"Thanks for the wonderful time, Matt," he could see I was lying. For him, it'd been drudgingly boring. I turned to the backseat casually, "See you around, TK." He nodded. I placed my hand on Matt's and thanked him again. His suspicious face brightened, but in the knowledge of our platonic relationship, he placed it back on the wheel hastily. We said our good-byes and I raced inside, thanking my lucky stars that Yamato wasn't getting ahead of himself. The last thing I wanted was to break his fragile heart or have him take out his anger on the object of my affections. Yes, I thought as I started to climb the stairs, it might prove quite advantageous that they don't live together.

  
  
  
  


Takeru: You like me; you really, really, like me!  
EH: laughs out loud / Why are you being so corny?  
Takeru: Because you NEVER write about me or even consider me for  
muse-ship...  
EH: coos Hey, don't cry! I just don't think you're that  
interesting... /coos  
Takeru: That's supposed to make me feel better? FINE! Dear reader,  
If you think like me - and don't think this story is interesting (like  
its author) - then please don't review!  
EH: flies into rage How DARE YOU! I'll take ANY kinds of  
reviews! I'm not as sensitive or irrational as you think I  
am! /flies into rage  
Takeru: throws hands in front of face / Whoa! Nevermind what  
I said. I don't wanna be YOUR muse! Ken, the job's all yours...  
Ken: dryly / Thanks.


End file.
